The Deal: Reaper
by Suzu Holic
Summary: I let him down. I couldn't...save Archer". Archer's dead,but Takara can still save him. She make's a deal with the dimensional witch, Sara. By giving up her freedom, she becomes Sara's servant. Behold, the eighth class:Reaper ArcherXOC
1. That Fateful Night

'thinking'

"speaking"

_Flash back_

"Archer, leave him be!" she shouted across the debris of the exquisite ( now torn down) mansion. Servant Archer paid no attention and continued his run towards servant Berserker. Without a skip of a beat he released the swords he had been holding a second ago and made a down ward slash on Berserker's torso. He jumped back as the giant hulk gave of an enraged howl.

She narrowed her violet eyes, annoyed at being ignored. She pushed back a lock of raven hair that had been obscuring her vision, and focused on the childish yet dangerous Ilyasviel. She heard a bang as Archer was smashed into a wall and felt a jerk in her chest. Pain. She had to act quickly or Archer would be…

She closed her eyes and concentrated, turning on her magic circuit. There was a spark and a flair erupted in her hand which she abruptly flung at the snow haired child. Ilya's red eye's widened in fear but, she was suddenly shielded by her enormous bodyguard. He bared his teeth at the offender, a slender teenage girl with pale skin, raven hair and cynical violet eyes. Those eyes however were no longer bright like they used to be, they were dull and tired and shadows loomed behind them.

Here stood Takara…just Takara. Forget the last name. She gritted her teeth, damn. She hated being a problem for Archer. Speaking of which where was he? "It's no problem, Berserker" Ilya's voices piqued up. "You can kill her first". Berserker swung his club, and had it come down on her, meaning to crack her skull. She raised her hands above her head and a sheet of magic appeared, keeping that deadly club at least a foot from her head. The second blow, however shattered it. She fell to the ground, her head bleeding.

Her breathing became pressured as she looked up at the looming Hercules, but still, a smile graced her features. 'Why does she smile?' Ilya thought, suspicious. BOOM! There was an explosion and Berserker fell to his knees, holding his searing face in agony. The magician jumped back as soon as she had smiled, and looked down at the servant from the balcony. "That should have killed you, but it's good enough for me". She heard a whisper of air behind her and turned to find Archer. He looked at her disapprovingly. "You're bleeding", "so are you, a little blood loss never killed anyone", "you're right, big blood loss did".

She scowled at him, but still her hand lightly brushed the side of his face, worried. Very worried. Again, Berserker leaped at them. Violet eyes shimmered and Takara, created another shield, this one, stronger than the last, because she didn't have a plan if this one broke. Archer stepped forward, placing a hand on her shoulder and pulling her behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gears, giant gears. Swords littered the surreal plane, that Archer had brought them to. His own world, she instantly took a liking to it, but didn't have time to admire it seeing their adversaries were still present. She glimpsed at Archer and distanced herself from him, just in case he would need maneuvering space. She focused her gaze again on the little witch, who was watching her with curiosity, though with a little less superiority than she had had minutes ago. She summoned the magic she had saved away from the start of the battle and now let it come forth. She held her palm out, "_from depth of darkness, and reaches of light, I call onto thee, bestow thy power on me…katalikan na madilim…dark ecstacy!". _And she released it, a great orb of black energy, right at the same time, Berserker, rushed forth. The magic did little damage if any and he just kept speeding toward her like a runaway train.

The club met her ribs with a sickening crunch and she was thrown back ward. Archer's eyes widened, he rushed to catch her before she met some hard object, a rock perhaps .He caught her successfully and laid her down. Takara coughed a bit, her hand grasping her bloody side. "Well, that's it for that one" Ilya said cheerfully, "now Berserker can focus on you". Archer clenched his hand. She was fine. Already she was starting to heal, but still. He wouldn't let her get bullied by some troll.

He stood up. "This place, it is the infinite sword, the ideal of a sword." He picked up the sword, beside him, "come at me without fear!" and both servants charged. Takara pushed herself off of the ground reaching for Archer but he was already paces ahead of her. "Noooooo!!!".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He fell on the ground, blood dripping everywhere, yet he still had his smirk on. Takara couldn't breath. All she could do was watch…watch in horror. Arches was…Archer…he was dying. "I bet he regretted it now a bit" Ilya said, "still" her expression became irritated, "Seven times, by just one servant and one magician who isn't even his partner. Berserker! You better not have gone easy on them! Now, heal your wounds, we have to kill the rest now". She glanced at the raven head, reaching out for the fading servant. "We'll leave this one. She's dying anyway. Might as well let her have some time with her comrade. Come along Berserker".

And the pair left, leaving the defeated warriors in darkness. "Ar…cher…" she touched his face. "Sorry 'bout that, doll. Couldn't kill him twelve times" he said, smiling. Tears dripped down her face. "Idiot. We were just supposed to stall for time…if you die, I'll kill you". He smiled again, "listen to you, are you losing that much blood?". "It hurts". "Don't worry, it'll heal". She laid her head down, moving closer to him. "Exactly. I'll heal even if I want to or not. But I can't heal you". "Nah" he held her face, "don't trouble yourself with me ,doll. I'm just a servant. Tell Rin I'm sorry I couldn't get that Grail…love you…" he mumbled the last part and finally faded away completely. She choked, tears streaming. "Love you too…".


	2. Losing It

Violet eyes fluttered open. Takara immediately recognized her surroundings. It was Shirou's house. She moved to the other side, looking around, she touched her head, feeling completely smooth, completely healed skin. No problem then. She got up and dressed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Takara stood above the sink next to Saber in a total daze. They had asked her how she was feeling. No she wasn't ok. No, she wasn't getting over it. No, she wasn't hurt. No, she didn't need help. Yes, she totally wanted to die. She sighed and put the glass on the rack. Archer was gone. No more flying at night. No more surveillance together. No more telling stories…no more finger's playing with her hair. No more hands touching her face, no kisses on her cheek. Already she couldn't remember somethings. She felt hollow. Useless, used up. She could barely, pick up the next plate before wanting to smash it. Yeah, she was all full of rage right now. Of course, something had to pop up and make things…worse.

"Is that for me?" a thin girlish voice asked from behind her. "Yeah" Shirou's voice this time," you overslept but we saved you some breakfast. Takara spun around and saw a little girl, snow hair and blood eyes. This time she did break the plate, it slid right through her fingers. "You brought her here?" she barely managed to croak. "Yeah, weren't you listening during breakfast? Saber and I even argued about it". Everything turned red and she snapped. She grabbed the kitchen knife lying oh so conveniently on the counter, and charged at the little murderer. "Saber ,stop her! Shirou shouted, dragging a shocked Ilya out of harms range. In a second, Saber had a firm grip on both, of Takara's arms forcing her to drop the blade. Takara switched tactics, instead of killing the little brute, screaming will do …for now.

"ARCHER IS DEAD! WHY SHOULD SHE GET TO LIVE?!" she shouted, suprising everyone in the room. She pointed an accusing finger at Ilya, who was silent staring into the enraged violet eyes, "SHE KILLED A FRIEND OF OURS! AND YOU JUST LET HER STAY HERE LIKE SHE'S SOME KIND OF SAVIOR OR SOMETHING?!". Takara slumped to the floor, sobbing, her arms wrapped around her as if to protect herself. "I hate you…I hate you, I hate you, I hate you…."she muttered again and again, while sobbing against the kitchen counter. Rin approached her. "Get out of here" she said. It wasn't a command. "You need space" she said. Takara pushed herself off of the ground and walked out the room. "I'm s-sorry" came a girlish voice from the room. Takara glanced back. Ilya sat there, head down, clutching her skirt tightly. Takara blinked for a second then left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_I'm s-sorry"………_

Takara wandered around the park , aimlessly. It was already dark. She'd been out for hours, not stopping to eat, she just kept walking. She went past a group of joggers and immediately took the opposite route. She saw the burnt trees, courtesy of the flash fire ten years ago. 'No one comes here anyway'. She entered.

Moonlight created eerie silhouettes, of the barren branches. There was an occasional crow, a feather would fall, a cracked, brown leaf would stir, a twig would snap…nothing took her out of her thoughts…except for a voice. "My, my, aren't you depressing". Takara looked behind her, at where the voice had come from. It was a regular looking girl. Brown hair, brown eyes, she was dressed a bit oddly though. Her short brown hair was tied back in a high ponytail, allowing some bangs to sweep carelessly across her face. She wore a cloak, black in color, with a hood. It was an off shoulder cloak, revealing a thin chocker. The fourteen year old, leaned lazily against a tree. "So, what's your wish?" she asked. "What wish?", Takara questioned dully. "Your wish. You must have one of you can come here". "Here?".

Takara looked around and realized she was standing in some sort of rock garden. There pumpkins littering the floor, some on the path way, some on boulders, and there were more than a dozen cats lazing around. Crows stood on their perches, atop the barren trees. The girl, smiled mischievously , "come on in to my house".

The house was much larger on the inside than on the outside. Already, they had passed many, halls to get to the desired room. The strange girl lounged on a slender sofa, while stirring her tea thoughtfully, Takara didn't touch hers. It was…suspicious. As soon as she had entered the house she felt a magic barrier all around it, the sappy syrup feeling was thick, everywhere in the house. The strange girl before, her, she radiated her magic circuit. This too, she hadn't noticed till she entered the house. It seems as though the magician felt very confident within her walls.

Takara stared at her adversary. "You've got some odd magic. Odd things here, aren't there?". The girl's lips stretched with humor, already she was beginning to look less ordinary. Her hair displayed reddish tints in the light, her eyes were a delicate auburn color. It looked well with her pale complexion. "My name is Sara" she spoke, "I am, for lack of a better word, a witch". She continued her tea stirring, gazing at Takara thoughtfully. "I can make any wish of yours come true…with proper compensation of course". Takara's eyes narrowed, 'I smell a rat'. "Thank you but I have no wish I would like granted", she stood up to leave. "Why do you hate the girl named Ilya so much?" Sara interrupted. Takara froze, how could have she known that unless she is what she says she is, a witch? "Because she…" _Archer stepped forward, placing a hand on her shoulder and pulling her behind him _"…she…" _He fell on the ground, blood dripping everywhere, yet he still had his smirk on. Takara couldn't breath. All she could do was watch…watch in horror _" she killed…" "If you kill Ilya will you get Archer back?" the witch cut in coldly. Takara spun around, enraged. Sara stood up, "yes, that's how it is for people", she moved to the window, "kill or be killed", she faced Takara, "kill them because they have killed". Takara stood still, staring her down. "If we live in such a world, I think we all know the outcome: everybody dies".

Sara smiled wryly, "trust me, I've seen it happen. Being a time space witch*, traveling through dimensions. I saw it once, a world, almost got snuffed out, because the naturals and coordinators* didn't get along. Lucky for them, someone saw sense and stopped it…"

There was silence between them for a moment. "Takara…I can make your wish come true…" Sara sat back down on the sofa. "I can bring Archer back", she crossed her legs. Takara felt like she could faint, "yeah but…what's the price?" she asked glumly. Sara smiled, she had her in her web now, "freedom. That's all. Your freedom. I can promise you more time with Archer, but in exchange you become my servant". Takara slumped against the wall. 'My freedom, I give up my freedom and I get Archer back'… "_don't trouble yourself with me ,doll. I'm just a servant. Tell Rin I'm sorry I couldn't get that Grail…love you…"_

Sara smiled again

Takara made her choice

"Fine".


	3. The Mistake

Gilgamesh had been defeated. Kotomine as well. Now all that was left for Saber and Shirou was to destroy the holy grail, and end the war once and for all….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sara smiled from her perch, as the outcome of the battle was made clear. Beside her, a shady servant tingled with excitement. Sara had said, that when the war of the Holy Grail ended, Archer could be summoned once again. Weeks of waiting were coming to an end, and Takara would now see what she had given up her freedom for. Everything was going smoothly until something came along to disrupt it.

It was barely noticeable from the distance, but then Takara noticed it. It was a hooded figure coming closer with great haste. Sara noticed at well, and her smile morphed to a puzzled frown. Saber was raising her sword, ready to destroy the grail. The figure, moved even faster, towards the grail with aggravation.

Then it happened so fast. "Reaper!" Sara shouted. Takara jumped off of her perch ready to intercept the figure. Her scythe materialized in her hands as she brought it down on the figure, but missed when it exerted all the more effort and zipped past her. Takara gritted her teeth. Shirou and Saber looked back in confusion as the figure continued towards the grail. This time Sara intervened. Holding her palm out, a jet of ghostly blue lightning ripped out towards the figure. None met it's mark, and the figure continued onward. Sara cursed, and jumped into the fray. Takara as well went to chase the figure, scythe at the ready.

"Shirou, please stand back" Saber said taking a defensive position. "But Saber, you're still too weak", Saber didn't heed his words, and stepped in front of the figure. Without skipping a beat, the figure crashed it's palm into Saber's stomach. A Red energy erupted from it and Saber was thrown backward, spitting blood. "SABER!!".

Sara shouted "stop him!" but it was too late. The figure touched the Grail and everything stopped. Time slowed down as a light erupted from the Grail throwing everything back. The hood of the figure was blown back revealing, a smiling boy, with black hair and serene black eyes, "now we can play together, Sara". Everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was mess all around where the Grail had been, in the center stood a fourteen year old girl, with a cloak. Sara showed no emotion as she surveyed the scene, but her knuckles where white as her tightly clenched fist shook slightly. Takara stood now in the sunlight, to be clearly seen. Her appearance had changed since the deal was struck. Her former violet eyes were now a glowing red, and she now donned a sleek black battle outfit, and a double edged scythe. "Master…" she said unsurely. Sara ripped around, frustration and annoyance evident in her eyes, "come Reaper. We must leave for now". Reaper nodded and in a blur , both were gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They returned to the house in the barren woods, or their base as they sometimes called it. They sat in silence until Sara broke it. "Don't worry about our deal. It is not affected if the grail is touched. Archer will surely be summoned once again". Reaper exhaled in silent relief. "However…" Sara continued, "there are definitely going to be new complications on other matters". Reaper quirked a brow, "other matters?". Sara sighed and left, "we'll soon see, just how messed up things have become".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shirou gazed at the sleeping Saber his face in his hands. He was half relieved and half worried. Saber could stay longer now, that was good. But, that figure who had touched the grail…what on Earth could his wish had been? What if it was something very dangerous? And then, those other two. The young magician and the servant…what was her name, Reaper, was it? They were unknown factors. Were they enemies? Also, bizarre things have happened, such as the return of some friends considered dead…

Ilya sat down stairs, recovering happily. With her, was Berserker…sitting on the veranda.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rin Tohsaka, had been at a loss for words when she returned home to find her old Servant lounging on the couch. "My, looks like I've returned to a horrible Master" he said smirking at her expression. "Archer?" she said in disbelief, "how? Why? How could you have returned?". He shrugged, "beats me. But I've got the feeling we're all in for a heck of a wild party. I don't quite get it myself, but for old servants to be summoned, right after the war of the Holy Grail, that's definitely something, don't you think?". Rin, turned around, "I'm calling Shirou". Archer, frowned to himself, "Emiya Shirou… I wonder how things have changed…". Suddenly he felt a presence, watching him, he sprung off of the couch and looked to the window. He caught a glimpse of movement. "Gotcha" he muttered to himself. He went to the window, to survey the outside. He narrowed his eyes, "nothing out here. Guess I'm just a little jumpy" and he returned to his couch. He wasn't entirely convinced at all .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reaper held in her breath, as she hung from under the window sill. Sara had been kind enough to allow her to visit under the condition that she leave if spotted and that she would not reveal anything what so ever. She hadn't been entirely agreeing at first but Sara had promised everything in due time. A voice in her head said, 'ok , you've seen him, now move it'. Reaper let go of the ledge and dropped to the floor gently. In soft bounds and leaps she was soon far away from the Tohsaka residence. It didn't hurt as much as she thought it would, leaving both without saying "hello". Although Archer had been her main reason for coming, she had missed Rin as well. "Well what can I do?" she muttered to herself, "I'm Reaper now…".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We have a mission for you" a young woman spoke. Before her stood several, hooded figures. "One of our Walkers have made a grave error" Said another man, middle aged this time. "The Holy Grail was not destroyed as it should have been" an old man said. "This is direct disobedience and will in turn destroy that realm", said the young woman. "As punishment for betrayal and disobedience, the suspect must be killed", said the middle aged man. "Your mission is to kill the Walker, Sara" finished the old man. This immediately brought forth uneasiness and whispers from the hooded figures. "But Sara is a friend of ours" said a tanned girl, with unsettling hazel eyes. "Yeah. She's one of our best Walkers. She saved many realms many times" said a boy with messy black hair. The old man spoke, "it is with great sadness that we pass this order. Yes, she was one of our best Walker's but whatever it is, something brought about the change of heart. We must act immediately and without hesitation so that we may prevent another tragedy like that of Angela's". The hall fell silent.

"I shall go" said a voice from the back of the small gathering. It was a fifteen year old girl with black, chin length hair, and blue rimmed brown eyes. "Ah, Francesca, may your sacrifice not be in vain" said the middle aged man. "Francesca, you and Sara had been close friends for a long time" said the young woman. Francesca, sighed, "we're not so close any more. Since the time of Angela, I have noticed how we were getting farther and farther from each other. Sara…changed. I just wish I had said so earlier. Maybe …this wouldn't have happened."

"What the Hell is wrong with you?!" a shout came from the boy with messy hair. "Kim…" Francesca began but she was cut off, "how weak of you to give up so quickly", how are we even sure that Sara is the perpetrator any way?" said a fourteen year old girl with, shagged black hair with copper highlights. Her grey brown eyes, settled on Francesca with disgust. "I don't think it's true as well" said the girl with unsettling Hazel eyes. This time she was flanked by a boy, with gelled hair, fair skin and reddish brown eyes.

"Well then, Demi, David, Kim, and Collette, you are all excuse from this mission" said the middle aged man, "Francesca, choose your squad members, you will lead this mission. First, take Sara under custody, if she refuses…" Francesca nodded, "understood, I'll kill her". Demi flinched at the coldness of her words. Somewhere in the crowd of white hoods, there was a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sara sat on the sofa, eying the Clow Cards* spread across the table. Reaper appeared in the doorway, "Master, I have returned". Sara looked up and smiled dully, "good,I don't want you wandering outside by yourself". Reaper cocked her head. Sara continued, "I should warn you, the cards say that the Servants defeated from the most recent war have all been re summoned, I still can't get much on their masters. Also, it seems as if a new set of servants have appeared as well". "A new set?" Reaper said in disdain. Sara nodded, "someone sped up the time mark. It's as if, It's already the 6th war without having to wait for another ten years. No prize for guessing who the culprit is". Reaper nodded all in all, a total of fifteen servants, a new Holy Grail, and that mysterious figure too. She felt her heart jolt. Against all these odds, how can she not loose Archer again?


End file.
